Journey of Amaria Uley
by Teamwerewolf4eva
Summary: Follow Amaria through her Journey as she struggles with being a she-wolf, finding her brothers, being a foster child, and love, YIKES as if being a teenager wasn't complicated enough already!
1. prolouge

Journey of Amaria Uley

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to Stephanie Meyers

Prologue

Here I am on my way to yet another new foster family. Honestly I am tired of changing foster homes over and over again. I have been in the system since I was three when my mom died in a car crash now I am sixteen. I am full blooded Quileute and look like any native with tanned skin and pitch black hair. One of my only friends long ago used to tell me that my eyes were the darkest brown that she could ever imagine, to me they just look plain and black. Being in the system my whole life means that I haven't had many friends what with moving around a lot, but I did have a few close friends who kept in touch with occasionally. Now I am moving to the La Push reservation where it rains almost constantly.  
I am Amaria Uley and this is my life.


	2. Welcome to La Push

Welcome to La Push

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight :(

Amaria's POV

"Amaria can you please try to be happy for once. You'll love La Push and your new foster family I'm sure of it. The Lahote's are a very nice family and I'm certain being back in your family grounds will do you good." My caseworker Karen said as we drove down the road through a small town towards my new home in La Push.

"Yeah yeah yeah you say that I'll love every place you send me but I never do and you wanna know why because I'm the new girl, I'm an orphan who can't stay in one place for more than a year and I'm different people hate and that's not going to change." I say as I traced the raindrops rolling down the window with my finger.

"Well it will change if you let people in and get to know them."

"Why so that when I'm ripped away from a new family it will hurt even more than the last time." I asked as I turned away from the raindrops to turn towards Karen and glare at her.

"No so that you can stay here longer the more unhappy you are in a place the more likely you are to get taken away and sent to a new family."

"Yeah well tell that to the family that raised me when I was little I liked it there I had friends and then I was ripped away I was torn from the one family that made me happy I don't get close so that doesn't happen again do you know how much it hurt to come home from school and see all my bags packed into Chelsea's car and see Linda and Marc crying on the porch waiting for me to get home."

"No I don't know how much it hurt you but remember I'm not Chelsea if you're happy somewhere I will do everything in my power to keep you there so please try your hardest to be happy here and I in turn will try my hardest to keep you here okay? So what do you say will you make some friends and be happy here."

"Fine yes I'll try to be happy but no promises on the friend topic."

"Good cause we're here." She said as she pulled into a drive way where a tall muscular boy could be seen sitting shirtless on the front stoop.

I don't know how long I sat there staring but however long it was it was enough time for a friendly looking middle aged woman to come out smiling and shake Karen's hand happily as they talked about something. Slowly I got out of the car and walked over towards Karen and the women who gasped softly when I was in eyesight.

"Oh my goodness you truly do look a lot like your mother when she was your age." She said smiling softly at me

"You knew my mother?" I questioned softly

"Of course I did your mother was one of my best friends growing up I was absolutely devastated when I heard she had passed I tried my hardest to find you but I couldn't until now." She said as she pulled me into a hug that was filled with motherly compassion something I hadn't felt in a long time " Paul get over here and welcome your new sister would you" next thing I now the boy more like man got up and walked over slowly as he walked I could tell he was taking in my tall frame and slightly muscular build which I agreed looked weird for a sixteen year old to almost be six feet granted I wasn't there yet but if I kept growing the way I have in the past year or so it wouldn't be long.

"Hi, I'm Paul." He said as he reached out to shake my hand.

"Amaria Uley" I said as I shook his hand. His eyes widened at the mention of my name as he seemed to let his eyes gaze over once more my height and then he looked down at our hands with mine still in his before dropping his hand and turning towards his mother.

"I just remembered I have to meet Sam I'll be back later."

"Can't it wait, Amaria just got here and you're already running off!" His mother scolded gently.

"It can't it's about my work schedule for the next week so I gotta go I'll be back for dinner I promise mom."  
"Fine but you better mister." She said and turned back to me and smiled "now how about we get you settled into your room and then if you want you can help me with dinner." With that we walked around to the back of the car as Paul took off into the woods to head wherever it is he had to go in such a hurry. Opening the trunk I grabbed my suitcase and backpack that held my few possessions waved good bye to Karen and followed Mrs. Lahote into the house and into a new life.

Paul POV

As soon as I was out of sight I striped down and tied my shorts to my leg as I phased and ran to the woods outside Sam's place before phasing back and redressing and hurrying in to find my alpha.

"What are you doing here Paul isn't your new foster sister supposed to be arriving today?" He asked as I all but ran into the kitchen.

"Well yeah she just got here but Sam I think you should know that we may have a new wolf soon"

"Who, all of age and of the bloodlines have phased?" He asked leaning forward over the counter he was leaning against.

"My new sister and I'm almost positive, she has to be at least 5'10 her skin is warm to the touch and get this she said her last name is Uley." I say with a slight smug look on my face as his eyes widen.

"Paul I'm taking you off patrol I want you to keep an eye on your sister and let me know as soon as she phases or when you think she is getting close to phasing."

"Got it now I have to get back I promised I would be back in time for dinner."

"Alright. Oh and Paul try to learn as much as you can about who her parents are."

"Got it see ya" and with that I ran out the door and back into the woods to phase and return home before I broke my promise to my mother.


End file.
